El baile
by Licci
Summary: Como podía pensar que la chica más popular iba a bailar con él, un RRB que a pesar que había dejado atrás los crímenes, a veces hacia muchas travesuras


**Hola a todos, esta vez les traigo un one shot, ya la habia escrito pero hasta ahorita me decidi compartirlo con ustedes, espero y les guste. Creo que me quedo algo cursi, acepto quejas y sujerencias (Aclaro que las PPG no me preteneces)**

**El Baile.**

Era un día especial ya que se celebraría el baile de fin de año, el lugar era grande y parecía un castillo, las chicas aran las más emocionadas, algunas bajaban de los coches acompañadas de sus padres, lucían vestidos largos, se veían como princesas, parecía un baile de la realeza, los chicos no se quedaban atrás entraban vestidos con esmoquin y algunos entraban acompañados con sus parejas.

Un chico camino algunos pasos y sintió frio, no sabía si era por el frio o porque vería a la chica que últimamente le robaba los suspiros, se entristeció al recordar que no tuvo el valor de invitarla a ese baile y su duda era ¿con quien iría acompañada? pero de algo estaba seguro la invitaría a bailar aunque sea una sola vez. Una mano se posiciono en su hombro.

-No te angusties, todo saldrá bien- le decía un chico con un esmoquin color rojo oscuro, su mirada roja inspiraba tranquilidad.

-A menos que te des la vuelta y huyas como cuando la querías invitar a este tonto baile- dijo con tono de burla un chico de ojos verdes y esmoquin verde oscuro

-Déjalo en paz, que no notas su nerviosismo- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Es mejor que entremos antes que empiecen a pelear- dijo el hermano menor tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que tenia

Los tres hermanos entraron al salón, en medio del techo había una lámpara grande de cristal, el piso era cubierto con una gran alfombra roja, al final se veía como una orquesta tocaba música tranquila mientras que llegaban todos, a un costado se encontraba una gran mesa en esta había ponche y algunos bocadillo, caminaron hasta la mesa y comieron un poco, sin embargo; se sentía nervioso la buscaba con la mirada, pero era inútil había cada vez más personas.

-Es inútil- dijo el chico rubio bajando la mirada, como podía pensar que la chica más popular iba a bailar con él, un RRB que a pesar que había dejado atrás los crímenes, a veces hacia muchas travesuras, además como se iba a fijar en él, cuando tenía muchos pretendientes que le regalaban flores, pulseras anillos, y el solo le había regalado una cadena de fantasía con un dije color azul con la letra "B", además nunca la vio usarlo.

- No te des por vencido- Dijo Butch al ver a su hermano mirando el suelo con tristeza, sin darse cuenta que al baile ya había comenzado

De pronto tres chicas aparecieron, una lucía un lindo vestido verde, su cabello suelto y negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo, ella solo se sonrojo, la líder lucía un lindo vestido rosa, su pelo anaranjado y largo era sujetado por una peineta que la hacía ver como una princesa, la más chicas de las hermanas, lucía un vestido azul celeste, por primera vez había cambiado de peinado, traía todo su cabello sujetado con un listón blanco en forma de cola de caballo, su fleco estaba de lado y sus ojos combinaban perfectamente con la cadena que traía en su cuello. La líder las dirigió hacia la mesa en donde los RRB se encontraban.

-Vaya si no te conociera, diría que eres otra persona- dijo Butch a causándole molestia a la oji verde.

-Pues tú, pareces por primera vez todo un caballero- Se defendió Bellota, estos dos hace tiempo que salían justos, a pesar de que todos decían que eran novios ellos lo negaba rotundamente, pero ellos solamente sabían lo que realmente sentían, Butch hiso una inclinación estirando su mano hacia Bellota, ella sonrió y acepto su invitación para ir a bailar, Brick se sorprendió ante esa reacción su hermano parecía todo un insensible, pero hay veces que mostraba su lado amable.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Dijo el líder a Bombón, ella le dedico una sonrisa, que este no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, al contrario de la otra pareja, esta había sido clara desde un principio, ya que desde algunos meses que eran novios, aunque al principio no había sido buen vista por los pobladores de saltadilla, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que formaban una linda pareja.

Boomer no salía de su trance, estaba demasiado triste, quería salir de aquel lugar, quería olvidar todo, estaba arrepentido de no haberla invitado al baile, se detestaba por no ser tan astuto como Brick o tan valiente como Butch, dejo a un lado el vaso de ponche y sin notar la presencia de la rubia, salió del lugar, ella solo lo miro desconcertada y lo siguió a pesar de las proposiciones de ir a bailar con otros chicos, pero ella quería inicia con el chico que salió triste de ahí y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Boomer camino tan rápido que no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado al jardín trasero del salón, era hermoso en medio de este había una fuente grande, había mucho tipos de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores. Suspiro y se maldijo al parecer todo lo bonito le recordaba a ella, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto la rubia al ver el comportamiento

-Si- Volteo a ver a Burbuja, se dio cuenta que lucía hermosa, y no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-Porque, saliste de esa forma- dijo la rubia con preocupación en su cara. Y comenzó a juguetear con una mano con la cadena que tenía en el cuello

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire- contesto el rubio sin dejar de mirarla. Y sentirse nervioso ante su presencia,

-Pensé que no te había gustado el obsequio que te di- había notado que la cadena con la que estaba jugando era la misma que él le había regalado.

-Lo que pasa es que la quería usar en un momento especial- sonrojado al rubio, Burbuja lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo justo al centro de la pista.

-Eras tan linda, que no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo- sujetando su cintura Boomer comenzó a bailar con aquella chica que lo había hechizado.

-Créeme que si esto es un sueño, es el mejor que he tenido- Burbuja miro a Boomer, es como si los dos volaran, al son de una dulce melodía que les hacía olvidar la existencia de los demás.

-Te amo- pronuncio al chico tan suave que sola la rubia pudo escuchar, ella paro inmediatamente de bailar desconcertando a Boomer, sonrió, subió sus dos brazos hasta su cuello.

-Yo también- Pronuncio la rubia antes de apoderarse de los labios del chico que había amado desde que empleo un beso para derrotarlo, es por ello que había rechazado a todos los que la había invitado al baile, y agradeció a sus hermanas de convencerla de asistir.

Sus hermanos lo miraron, sonrieron. Después de todo era su hermano menor y aunque las cosas no hubiera salido de esa forma siempre haría lo que fueran con tal de verlo feliz.

**Fin.**


End file.
